Bec's cazy nighta short story
by the unkown virus
Summary: this is a short, funny story about bec dreaming about the night before when she was drunk.This can only lead to one thing!


_**bec's wild night**_

A blinding light flashed in the half human's unconscious mind. Images spun in front of her, so realistic she felt she could almost reach out and touch them. They showed beer mugs, magic and comical deceit.

She saw herself gently trying to chug down the 3 litre challenge the original demons on the chessboard

had set for her. She saw more of the imaginary hologram in her mind, her trying to impress the demons without gay grubbs or crappy kernal finding out. As she was the memory of the ka-gash, she was able to wipe the minds of the other two parts so heavily, it had knocked them unconscious for a whole night!

She saw herself trying to drink up the huge quantity of alcohol in one go but couldn't as she was nothing but part one third of a patch of golden mist.

Then, she had an apparently then good idea to use magic to practically absorb the alcohol. But as any heavy alcoholic will know, having that much drink being poured into you at one time is not a good idea. She stumbled away from the demons and half floated half dragged herself to lord loss's domain.

Seeing this spidery castle in her head made Bec squirm and thrash around as much as a third of a patch of light could without waking grubbs and kernal up. She settled down again as she got back into the dream.

Lord loss was waiting for her and seemed to be smiling. "My dear, I missed you I haven't seen you since the cave. WHY DO I SENCE GRUBSITCH AND CORNELIUS.!!!" lord loss thundered.

"We will talk about it later baby, first make me a body and give me some sugar...."

She knew this would shut him up as he kept pressuring her for sex and she hadn't been in the mood....until now!

In a flash, Bec found herself in a young, mid twenties model body that could well have been Katie Price's body. As she looked around, she wondered how Lord Loss had survived the great purge of humanity and everything with it but in her drunken state, she found it hard to question anything at the moment and tonight the only thing made of atoms she wanted to question was how long Lord Loss cock was!

As he lead her upstairs, she could see just how much lord loss had wished to see her. The whole castle was covered with romantic stress candles and love hearts that had come from the demons that first created love. In fact, he had quite literally 'ripped their hearts from their bodies. He led her to his bedroom . Much to her surprise, a love swing was lying in the center, not quite assembled.

" Oh sorry about that. I used to have a demon to build stuff for me until it was wiped out by you."

"Well no offense but I was thinking more about bed sex.. wow, that was uncomfortable to say..."

For the first time since she met up with Lord Loss, she was completely naked. She climbed onto the bed, eager to release the stress she'd been feeling ever since Kernal, Grubbs and her had spiritually joined. "Okay, what do we start with first? Role-play, hardcore blow-jobs?"

"Sure, why not........." said Lord Loss, not overly eager. As she bent down and bent down and prepared to do the unbearable task of sucking lord loss's cock when she noticed the abnormality she didn't usually come across when she was in bed with a man or demon the was double his age- he had no dick!

She was ….well surprised, to say the least! She looked up and questioned the no dick demon master.

"what the fuck!! how are we meant to fuck when you've got no bits and bobs! How are we meant to get on the good foot and do the bad thing!!"

lord loss was baffled. "whatever do you mean? I don't know how you do it where you come from but in the original universe here, we lick each others ears!"

Bec's only answer was to slap him and say, " we're through!"

Bec woke up the next morning with a thundering hangover. She lay their for a while until grubbs said,

"Bec, I don't know what you did last night and I don't care just why is lord loss licking my ear????!!!


End file.
